


El Jardín del Agua

by aggiepuff



Series: King's Landing University [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, Dorne is a summer paradise, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Fluff, Lyanna Stark Lives, Rhoynish is Spanish, Summer Love, if there's angst I can't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: Rheanys loves her summer job at El Sol Cantina. Dornish days are long, the sun is bright, and there's always cute tourists to catch her eye. (It's summer love and she's having a blast)
Relationships: Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Series: King's Landing University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841992
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	El Jardín del Agua

Rhaenys loves her summer job most of the time. The breeze blows in off the clear blue ocean, bringing with it the scent of salt and fresh sea air. Steel drums and Rhoynish guitars play lively melodies from the speakers artfully hidden in the rafters of _El Sol_ Cantina. The regular clientele is mostly beach bum locals coming to their favorite watering hole dressed in colorful shirts and ragged khakis. And the weather is almost always perfect - almost.

Rhaenys eyes the drizzle outside unhappily. The sides of the building are open and cool air blows in, goosebumps ripping across her skin. After her shift behind the bar she was supposed to go surfing with her cousins Arianne and Nymeria but now those plans are out the door. She wipes down the polished wooden bar with a sigh. The only bright side is the lack of customers so she doesn't have to pretend to be happy.

The driftwood door creaks open and three loud boys in their early twenties stumble in, dripping wet and obviously tourists with their pale skin burned red by the Dornish sun. Rhaenys watches them curiously.

The tallest of them has dark red hair and bright blue eyes framed by a sunglasses burn line like a raccoon’s mask. He grins and almost trips over his feet when the boy with curly, sandy blond hair shoves him. The third is dark haired and dark eyed, watching his friends with an amused smile. None of them seem particularly bothered by the rain or the water dripping from their hair and clothes. Rhaenys isn’t either. _El Sol_ is a beach bar. If something gets damaged by water or sand, then it shouldn’t be there to start with. 

The boys are cute, but Rhaenys isn’t in the mood to flirt. She turns away as Astryd, a pretty, girl-next-door transplant from the Westerlands, takes their order. When she turns back around, Astryd is up at the bar. 

“A Pain Killer, Blue Ocean, and a water.”

Rhaenys’ lip twitches. “Which one wanted water?”

Astryd grins, hazel eyes sparkling. “The pretty one.”

Rhaenys glances over her shoulder as she pulls glasses and grabs bottles of various alcohol. “Dark red hair?”

“No,” Astryd retorts irritably. “Really, Rhae, your taste in men.” She glances over her shoulder then leans in. “Dark curly hair, the _prettiest_ eyes I have _ever_ seen. So dark and mysterious and just - ugh.” Her head flops forward, thumping onto the bar.

“Your taste in men,” Rhaenys parrots at her, setting a circular tray on the bar and placing the three drinks on it. She really doesn’t see how that one is the pretty one. There’s something about his face. Her baby brother has the Targaryen white blond hair with skin as Dornish brown as their mother, the exact opposite of the dark haired boy, but there’s something about his face. It’s reminiscent of Aegon’s in a way Rhaenys can’t quite identify. It makes him immediately unappealing. 

“Here,” she says, sliding the tray toward Astryd. “Let me know if they want any food. Symon left for the day.”

Astryd rolls her eyes. “Lazy ass.”

“Don’t worry. Obara knows. Go.” She waves Astryd off.

Her brown-blonde ponytail flounces as she takes the tray over to the boys. Rhaenys continues cleaning the bar. Three hours until her shift is over. The weatherman says tomorrow will be sunny so she can go surfing then. She sends Nym and Ari a quick text with the suggestion then tucks her phone into the backpocket of her shorts. When she turns back to the bar, the red haired boy watches her from the other side.

She jumps. " _Dios mio._ Don't sneak up on people, _maldición_."

He smiles at her. " _Mi siento_."

Rhaenys rolls her eyes. "Your Rhoynish is terrible. It's _lo siento._ "

He grins unrepentantly. " _Lo siento_."

Even with the right words his accent almost makes it unintelligible.

"How can I help you?" She asks.

"The waitress -"

"Astryd."

"Yeah, Astryd, she said you know how to get back to the Water Garden Resort?"

Rhaenys' eyebrows rise. _El Sol_ is far off the beaten path, a dive bar, not a place for the luxury guests of _El Jardín_. "You don't have a GPS in your car?"

The boy grins. He really is very handsome. "Nah, we got a rental without the fancy stuff."

"On purpose?"

He laughs. "Yeah, on purpose. How else can we explore?"

Rhaenys laughs. " _Turistas locos_."

"I know that one," he says cheerfully, "and we're not crazy tourists, just having fun!"

"Sure," she drawls but she can't help but smile. He's cute and his crooked smile is charming, blue eyes sparkling in his pale face. "Do you have a map?"

"Yeah." He fumbles out a folded up paper map from his back pocket. "Here."

She pulls the map towards her, unfolding it and trying to press out the creases with her hands. "Is this a no cellphones vacation, too?"

"If you want my number all you have to do is ask."

Rhaenys hisses in sympathy. "Ooh, sorry. You'll have to try harder than that."

The boy leans closer. He's her age, she thinks, maybe a year younger. Definitely in his early twenties. "How much harder?"

Rhaenys props her elbows on the bar, letting her tank top slide lower on her chest, flashing the edge of her purple bikini. "You could start with your name."

His grin widens. "Robb."

"Very nice to meet you Robb. Now," she pulls back, "about getting back to the Water Garden." She traces a path along the map, naming streets and directions until her finger stops ten miles up the coast. "There's _El Jardín_."

" _El Jardín_?"

" _El Jardín del Agua_ ," she says. "It's Rhoynish for 'The Water Garden'."

"You learn something new every day." He looks up from the map and a single lock of dark red hair falls over his forehead. "You haven't told me your name though."

Rhaenys smiles. "That's something for you to learn tomorrow."

* * *

Obara arrives half an hour before the end of Rhaenys shift. "Go home," she orders her younger cousin, looking around the bar. There's maybe a handful of customers, all of them regulars. " _No hay nadie aquí_."

"That hurts my feelings!" cries Olly, who has already had four drinks; they'll probably need to call his husband before the night is through.

" _No me importa_ ," Obara informs him with a smile. She turns back to Rhaenys. "Go get your stuff and go home. Tell _Tia_ Elia I say _hola_."

"Thanks, Bara!" Rhaenys calls as she runs upstairs to the ramshackle loft above the bar where she crashes if she has to work the late shift like yesterday. Her bag is in a heap by the beat up futon and she double checks it has all her stuff before heading down the backstairs to the parking lot.

The truck she borrows from her mother when she's home for the summer waits for her in the drizzling rain and she climbs in, silently grateful she drove the truck instead of her usual roofless, doorless 4x4. The drive back home is slow, Rhaenys taking the backstreets to avoid _locos_ driving stupid on the main roads.

 _El Jardín del Agua_ is a sprawling resort in the style of Rhoynish haciendas with pink stucco walls and wide, airy arches, a lavish series of pools and fountains for guests to refresh themselves in the central courtyard. A curving drive leads to the wide front staircase, complimentary bellhops and valets dressed in gold-orange polos and white pressed pants wait for new arrivals. 

Rhaenys ignores the main drive, going around to the side road and parking in the multi-story garage on the level reserved for employees. She hops out of her truck and heads inside. 

A handful of employees smile and wave when they see her but none stop to talk. Indoor activities are in full swing, the employees entertaining guests forced to stay at the resort due to the weather. 

Rhaenys dodges a group of rowdy elementary aged children and heads for the west wing of the resort where the long-term and permanent residents rooms are located. On the third floor, at the far end of the wing are the apartments where Rhaenys grew up with her mother and siblings.

Elia Targaryen, nee Martell, sits at the wooden kitchen table, reviewing the resort’s finances as she does once a month. She glances up and smiles. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, Obara said I could go. She says hi by the way.”

Elia nods, shuffling her papers. “Tell her I say hi back.”

Rhaenys sets her bag on the floor by the door, her keys clattering into the bowl on the side table. “Will do.”

“What’ve you got planned for the rest of your day?”

She plops onto the bright turquoise couch in the living room area of their apartment. “ _No lo sé._ ”

“There’s dancing at _La Estrella_ tonight.”

Rhaenys considers. She does love dancing and she’s not working for two days, enough time to party and then recover. Besides, there might be a cute guy or two in need of company at _La Estrella_ tonight. Maybe even one with red hair.

After a dinner sent up from the kitchens, Rhaenys leaves her mother to her stories, going to the familiar bedroom full of bright colors and the twin beds she’s shared with Dany almost all her life. She turns to the vanity mirror and examines her reflection. Long black hair, bronze skin, violet eyes framed by long black lashes. She still wears the loose tank and jean shorts over her purple bikini from her shift at _El Sol_. 

Turning, she goes to her closet, flipping through outfits until she finds her [ red crop top and split skirt ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c9/6b/0c/c96b0c8fbdebb0740d52229fac82a28e.jpg) with the tropical print that flatters her butt and chest, accentuating the inward dip at her waist. The outfit bares her flat stomach and she feels good when she wears it, strong and confident. Not for the first time is she grateful to be built like her Dornish mother with a curvaceous, hourglass figure, rather than the tall, willowy frame of her Valyrian father. She pairs the ensemble with her sandal heels that she can wear all night and bright red lipstick on her full lips.

Elia waves goodbye as she leaves, reminding her to be back by midnight. 

“ _Sí, Mamá._ ”

Music thumps from _La Estrella_ , filling the air with an energy that reaches inside Rhaenys and twines through her veins and around her bones. She bypasses the long line, flashing a grin at the bouncers when they open the red velvet rope and usher her inside. 

Lights flash and Rhaenys strides into the club. In the dark she spots Arianne and Nymeria dancing on the floor. They cheer and grab her, pulling her into rhythmic turns and body rolls. One song blends into the next until sweat drips down her back.

She doesn’t know how long she stays on the floor but eventually she, Arianne and Nymeria stumble to the bar. Black skinned Qyle is behind the bar and he sets three bottles of ice cold water before them. 

“Thanks, Qyle!” Nymeria calls.

Rhaenys chugs half of her bottle before screwing the cap back on and turning to face the dance floor. Even with the rain outside _La Estrella_ is more than half full. 

“You ready?” Arianne asks, flashing a wide, white smile. 

“No,” Rhaenys pants. “I gotta take a break. You go on.”

Nymeria bumps her shoulder. “You sure?”

“Yeah, Go dance and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Arianne and Nymeria disappear into the crowd and Rhaenys leans against the bar, watching the dancers and catching her breath. 

A warm body appears at her side, chest angled toward her. She can feel eyes on her so she turns.

Robb smiles down at her, hair dark with sweat. “ _Hola_.”

His accent almost makes her cringe. It really is terrible. Still, her stomach flutters and she can’t help but smile back. “ _Hola,_ Robb. ¿ _Cómo estás?_ ”

“I can only assume you’ve just declared your undying love,” he says, leaning down to speak into her ear. It’s practical, with the music so loud, but the feel of his breath on her ear sends a thrill up her spine. 

Rhaenys tilts her head up to speak into Robb’s ear, hoping she gives him the same thrill he gave her. “You haven’t earned that declaration yet, pretty boy.”

His large, warm hand comes to rest on her waist, calluses on his palm wonderfully rough against her side. “And how would I earn it?”

She lets her body lean into his, chest against his muscled pectorals. She swears she can feel the ridges of a six pack against her stomach through his light cotton shirt. “Dance with me?”

Robb grins, moving his other hand to wrap around her fingers. “All you had to do was ask.”

The feel of Robb against her is almost overwhelming as they move to the rhythm of the bass, letting the music and each other become all they know. She remains in his arms all night - until her phone begins to buzz. 

She drags Robb back to the bar, leaning back into his chest as she pulls it from the discreet holder just under the waistband of her skirt.

It's the alarm warning her it's 11:45. She sighs, tucking her phone away and turning back to Robb. "I gotta go."

Robb frowns at her. "What, now?"

She nods. "Yeah, sorry."

"Can I walk you out?"

Rhaenys bites her lip. It would be nice to have Robb walk her out. She can't deny the attraction. But he's a guest at her mother's resort. She doesn't want to jeopardize anything. ""You don't have to..."

Robb twines his fingers through hers. "I want to."

Heats floods her cheeks and all argument dies in her throat. She leads him through the crowd out into the warm air of a Dornish summer night. Her hearing is a little muffled but it feels good to breathe air not scented with human sweat and booze. Beside her, Robb takes equally big breaths.

The sound of his breathing reminds Rhaenys and she turns back to the bouncers. " _Déjalo entrar cuando él regrese, por favor."_

Burly Garin eyes Robb for a minute, then nods. Beside him, equally large Myles memorizes Robb's face.

Satisfied that Robb's night won't be ruined, Rhaenys takes his hand and tugs him down the sidewalk, stopping a little ways from the club entrance where Garin, Myles and any other of her mother's employees won't see them. She stops in the shadows of _El Jardín_ and turns to face him.

Robb peers down at her, smiling and so very handsome. "It's almost tomorrow," he says. "Do I get to learn your name?"

She bites her lip but the temptation is too great. She reaches up, twining her arms around his neck. Her lips barely brush his. "Rhae."

Robb surges forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, mouth against hers hot and needy. The sensation of him overwhelms her senses and for a moment she forgets she's standing on a water soaked sidewalk where anyone can find them. She buries her fingers in his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. He groans into her mouth, fingers tightening reflexively in her hip. His other hand reaches up to hold the back of her head. If he lifted her up in this moment, she would happily wrap her legs around his waist.

Finally, Rhaenys pulls back, feeling like she is filled with fire, warmth flooding her belly. Robb's pupils are blown wide, lips swollen and pink, hair sticking up at odd angles. She laughs, trying to pat it down.

He catches her arm, brings her hand to his face and kisses her palm, then the inside of her wrist, burning blue never leaving her face.

Her phone buzzes again. The ten minute warning. "I have to go," she whispers.

The intense desire in Robb's face fades. "Are you sure?"

Rhaenys nods, stepping away. "Yeah."

Robb's hand tightens slightly on her fingers. "Will I see you again?"

Rhaenys smiles, stomach swooping joyfully. Yes, he probably will see her again if he's staying at _El Jardín_ , but there's no reason to tell him that. Instead, she answers, "Maybe."

She struts away, putting an extra swing in her hips. When she comes to the corner, she glances over her shoulder. Robb is still standing on the sidewalk and she swears she can feel his gaze burning her skin.

Rhaenys smiles, small and secret. She's never had a summer romance before. _Now isn't a bad time to start._

* * *

“Rhae, over here!”

Rhaenys spots the waving hand and bright smile of Margaery Tyrell poolside, her long legs soaking up the Dornish sun and her face shadowed by a broad brimmed straw hat.

“Margie! What are you doing here?”

Margaery, a stunning sophomore-to-be at King’s Landing University, flashes a wide smile, tilting her hat to shadow her face. “We’re on vacation for the week,” she says. “I was hoping I’d see you.”

Rhaenys settles onto the end of Margaery’s poolside lounger, smiling at the younger girl. “It’s good to see you.” 

Margaery is probably one of the nicest rich girls Rhaenys has ever met. Her family is fabulously wealthy, their interests mostly in agriculture. Olenna Tyrell, the family matriarch,is also a very successful fashion designer. She thinks Margaery is also majoring in design, though whether it be fashion or architecture she isn’t sure; Rhaenys honestly wouldn’t put it past her to do both.

“So, tell me,” Margaery says, straightening in her seat, “tell me everything you’ve been up to.”

Rhaenys smiles. “ _Nada_. Working, surfing, relaxing. It’s been a good summer. You?”

“Interning with my grandmother,” Margaery answers. 

Rhaenys shivers. Olenna Tyrell is legendarily sharp tongued. 

Margaery laughs. “Oh, she’s not that bad, honestly. Hey,” Margaery’s attention shifts over Rhaenys’ shoulder, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. “There’s a guy watching you.”

Rhaenys straightens, a thrill racing up her spine. She looks good in jeans, loose pink t-shirt and sandals but she’s also sitting next to Margaery who occasionally moonlights as a model. “Really?”

Margaery nods, hat brim flopping. “Yeah. Kinda cute. Blond, pale. Definitely a tourist.”

“Huh.” Not Robb, then. Instead of turning to look like she wants to, Rhaenys asks, “Do you want to go surfing later? Ari, Nym and I are going up to _Rocas Rojas_. Then there’s gonna be a bonfire on the beach.”

Margaery grins. “Definitely! I haven’t gone surfing in ages and you know I love a bonfire.”

" _Bien_." Rhaenys stands, stretching her arms above her head and reaching for the sky. The edge of her shirt rides up, exposing her flat, gold-brown stomach. “I’ll see you later?”

“You’re leaving already?” Margaery pouts. 

“One the stablehands called in sick and her replacement won’t be available for a couple hours. I gotta help out.”

“You better get paid.”

Rhaenys laughs. “Trust me. Mama is paying.”

Margaery’s musical laugh follows her from the pool. _El Jardín_ ’s stables are down on the beach, far enough away from the public beach so the smell doesn’t reach the guests’ noses. Large palms cast shade across the wooden structure and the round pens. Rhaenys can hear familiar horse noises and the friendly calls of stablehands as she approaches the building. 

The stable manager, Sylive, nods when she sees Rhaenys. “Good, you’re here. There’s a riding tour scheduled in thirty. Ellie is getting the beasts saddled. Go help her.” Sylive glances down at Rhaenys’ sandals. “Boots are in the office.”

“Thanks, Sylvvie.” Rhaenys ducks into the stable’s office to grab her riding boots before going in search of her cousin, Elia, called Ellie so as not to be confused with her aunt, hauls saddles from the tack room. “Hey, Ellie,” Rhaenys calls, “what do you need?”

Ellie, being fourteen, is shorter than Rhaenys by four inches, though they share the same gold-brown skin, long black hair, and Martell nose. “Hey, Rhae. We’re getting the A team ready. Only have a couple left.”

Rhaenys nods. “Sounds good.” The saddles are the heavy ones with prominent horns so inexperienced riders can hold on if they feel uncomfortable and the horses wait patiently in their crossties, ears flicking back and forth as she and Ellie work down the line, pulling cinches tight but leaving bridles and reins looped on the saddle horns. 

Once done, Rhaenys glances up and down the line, frowning. All six horses standing in wait are the tourist mounts, older, easy going with gentle natures and not a mean bone in their bodies. None of them are the higher strung mounts ridden by the trail leaders. “Who’s taking the tour?”

Ellie rolls her eyes. “You are, duh.”

“Oh. Well, then.” Rhaenys turns on her heel and starts for Tulio’s stall. The friendly young gelding tosses his head over the stall door, ears perking forward when he sees her coming. She strokes his red face. “Ready for a ride, pretty boy?”

She and Ellie have the horses waiting in the round pen when the tourists arrive. Two of them seem vaguely familiar but the others are three children between nine and thirteen and two cheerful parents. Rhaenys immediately takes charge of the family, running through the safety rules and getting them fitted with helmets. She then fetches the stool and helps them mount up, making sure their feet are in the stirrups and they’re steady in the saddle. 

When she turns to get on her own horse, the blond boy is still standing beside his horse, Ellie too busy chatting animatedly at the other boy. Rhaenys rolls her eyes. Ellie might be horse hearted but she’s a little boy crazy.

“Can I help you, sir?” Rhaenys asks.

The blond smiles, blue eyes raking over her suggestively. “I certainly hope so.”

Rhaenys pastes on her nicest customer smile. “Do you need help with your horse, sir?”

“Nah, I’ve got it, but maybe you can help with something else?”

“Sir?”

“Theon!”

Rhaenys glances over her shoulder. The other boy glares at his friend from the back of his horse. When he catches Rhaenys looking at him he grimaces apologetically. “Sorry about Theon,” he says. “He doesn’t know how to act right sometimes.”

“Shut up, Jon.”

Rhaenys smiles at Jon. “We have etiquette lessons available if your friend is interested.”

Jon laughs. Theon scowls but mounts up. Rhaenys goes to Tulio, swinging into the saddle and gathering the reins. Ellie waves goodbye and Rhaenys leads the little group along the beach trail, starting the tour speech she’s had memorized for four years.

The children chatter happily, pointing out pretty birds and flowers. When dolphins jump from the water just off the coast, the little girl squeals. When Rhaenys looks back to check on her guests, she notes that Theon and Jon are at the back, looking around and occasionally talking, but she can’t hear them.

The tour up the beach takes about an hour, the halfway point turns them inland, taking them through lush coastal jungle until they come out again just behind the stable. 

“So,” Rhaenys asks as she helps the little girl down from her horse, “what did you think?”

“Can we go again?” The little girl asks, bouncing excitedly.

Rhaenys laughs. “You’ll have to ask your parents.”

She takes off for her mom and dad. Rhaenys shakes her head, taking the horse’s reins and leading the gentle mare to a hitching post. 

Ellie is already gathering the horses, smiling at Rhae. "Sylvie says Espara is here so you're free to go."

Rhaenys glances at Tulio. "D'you think anyone would mind if I took Tulio for a bit?"

Ellie considers. "Nah, I don't think so. Espara wants to take Torna today."

"Great, thanks!"

Rhaenys has her hands on Tulio's mane, readying to swing back into the saddle when Theon asks, "Going for another ride?"

Rhaenys looks over Tulio's head, meeting his blue-gray eyes. "Yes. Is there something you needed?"

Jon comes up behind his friend. "Theon, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just talking to our beautiful tour guide. Wondering if she's running off to meet her boyfriend."

Rhaenys frowns. "Not that is any of your concern, but I don't have a boyfriend." She pulls herself into Tulio's saddle. Gathering the reins, she looks down at the strange boys. "If you will excuse me." Without waiting for an answer, she turns Tulio away, nudging him into an easy trot down the beach.

* * *

Rhaenys finds Margaery at the hotel bar just after lunch. "Ready?" She asks, sliding onto the stool beside her.

Margaery finishes sucking down her drink and turns to Rhaenys with a smile. "One question: are we surfing sand or water?"

Rhaenys' grin broadens. " _Agua_ ," she answers, "but we're going sand surfing in a couple days if you wanna join."

Margaery's eyebrow rises. "Will Arianne be flying?"

Rhaenys nods. "Yeah."

"Then, thank you, but no."

"Suit yourself. Now, come on. We're meeting her and Nym at _Rocas Rojas._ They'll have a board for you."

 _Rocas Rojas_ is a sloping beach sheltered by tall red cliffs and some of the best waves in Dorne, but without the intrusion of tourists. Arianne and Nymeria already stand on the soft sand and Margaery bounces over to say hi while Rhaenys pulls her surfboard from the rack on top of her 4x4.

"When did you get here?" She hears Arianne ask Margaery.

"Yesterday," Margaery answers cheerfully, pulling back from Arianne's hug. Rhaenys smiles. She knew bringing Margaery would make Arianne happy. Margaery was Arianne's Little in their sorority last year and they got to be very close.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Quentyn'll bring firewood and people for the bonfire later," Nymeria tells Rhaenys as they head for the water, surfboards under their arms.

"What about food?" 

"Put in an order with Qyle. He's got it covered."

"How much do I owe you?"

Nymeria waves her hand as she shifts the board from under her arm. Together they dive into the water, paddling out to the surf. "Don't worry about it. Payback for lunch last week."

The surf is good and Rhaenys catches a wave easily, the water cresting over her head and her hand trailing in the clear blue barrel. She wipes out on a 360 and comes up laughing.

"You can do better than that," Margaery jeers, floating on her own board.

Rhaenys splashes at Margaery, causing the other girl to shriek. She cheers when Arianne catches air then maneuvers her own board and drops in on another wave. By late afternoon she's breathless and happy, pleasantly exhausted and paddling her board back to shore, the buzz of adrenaline slowly fading.

Quentyn and his friends are already hard at work setting out plastic tables, foldable chairs, and stacking up firewood for a good sized bonfire. 

Rhaenys waves to him as she heads for her 4x4. She retrieves her phone from the lockbox beneath the driver's seat and checks her messages. A couple from friends confirming the bonfire and one from her mother checking that she's still alive.

She sends a picture of the late afternoon sun sinking to the horizon to her mother before peeling off her swim guard and pulling jean shorts and t-shirt over her turquoise swimsuit. When she makes it back to Quentyn, he and his friend, Cletus Yronwood, are shoving tiki torches into the sand in an arc around the tables already set out. "When did we decide to get fancy?"

Cletus flashes her a smile. "When the Driftwood twins said they'd come."

Rhaenys laughs. Quentyn shoots Cletus a scowl. "Thanks, man. Now she's gonna tell Ari."

Rhaenys pats her younger cousin on the shoulder. "Your sister would figure it out eventually." Turning to Cletus, she asks, "Which twin is the crush?"

"I don't think he's gotten that far, yet."

"You gotta figure that out, _primito_."

"Would you stop?"

"Never. What d'you need?"

Quentyn straightens from shoving the last torch into the sand. He looks around. Archie Yronwood, Cletus' older cousin, is pulling out his grill, unloading it from the back bed of his pickup. Qyle showed up at one point and he and a couple others are setting out bags of chips, paper plates, cups, and hauling coolers heavy with ice and drinks. "I think we got everything."

“Archie might need help with the grill,” Cletus suggests.

Rhaenys salutes and wanders over to Archie. He’s a big guy, well over six feet, the strong silent type who melts into a puddle whenever his long-time girlfriend Jayne Ladybright smiles. It’s almost sickening in adorability. 

He nods when he spots Rhaenys.

“Need any help?”

He points to the cooler at her feet beside the grill. 

Rhaenys pops it open and pulls out a packet of what smells like seasoned meat, handing it over when he reaches for it. She peers over his shoulder as he dumps the long thin steak slices into the grill basket. “Oooh, fajitas!”

He grunts again and Rhaenys takes that to mean he wants her to leave him alone. She wanders off with a wave. People are starting to arrive, the smell of cooking fajitas filling the air. Qyle waves her over to the long tables laden with and she grabs a plate, piling it high with fruit, corn chips, and guacamole. 

“Ready to par-tay?” Qyle asks, bumping her hip with his. 

“Hell yeah!”

Qyle bumps her knuckles with a wide, white-toothed grin. She leaves him at the table and finds a chair facing the ocean. She’s halfway through her pile of chips when Nymeria plops into the seat next to her. 

“So,” her cousin says, “I didn’t say anything before cause you didn’t seem to mind, but who was that guy grinding on you last night?”

Heat blooms across Rhaenys’ cheeks. “No one.”

Nymeria gives her an unimpressed look, snatching a chip from Rhaenys’ plate and popping it into her mouth.

Rhaenys shifts nervously in her seat. “Just some tourist.”

“A tourist you let follow you out of _Estrella_ as if you’ve known each other for years?”

“He’s staying at _El Jardín._ ”

“That makes it so much worse.”

“He’s not a stalker or anything. His name is Robb and he seems really nice.”

Nymeria’s mouth twitches. “So he’s not just some tourist?”

Rhaenys sighs. “Yeah, okay, fine. He’s not just some tourist. He came into _El Sol_ , flirted a little then we ran into each other again at _Estrella_.”

“Hoping for a summer romance?”

Rhaenys bites her lip. “Maybe.”

“Good for you. Just remember the rules.”

Rhaenys suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. The rules were created when Arianne went on her first date at thirteen, crafted by the Martell cousins and strictly adhered to when it came to romantic relationships: always put in the groupchat where you’re going, the person’s full name, and what time you expect to be home; never go somewhere secluded with said date until after they’ve sat down and had a full meal with the parents; if at any point you feel uncomfortable, call someone and they will come get you, no questions asked.

The rules were made right around the time Obara was way too into police dramas, making her fear for the safety of her _primitas_ , but they did work. Rhaenys fully intended to institute them with the dorm full of freshman girls she would be RA-ing in the fall. 

“Yes,” she tells Nymeria, “I will remember the rules. But I don’t think they’ll be necessary. He’ll probably be gone in a week and we won’t see each other before he leaves, anyways.”

Nymeria snorts. “Don’t be so sure about that.”

Rhaenys looks at her sharply. “What are you talking about?”

Nymeria shrugs. “Nothing, just, well, I heard some guys talking about the bonfire when I was at The Garden earlier. One of them kinda looked like your guy.”

Her insides twisted, a thrill racing up her spine. “Really?”

Nymeria nodded. “Ah-huh. They were kinda cute, but one -”

“Kinda looked like Eggy, right?”

“Yeah! Hey, how’s he doing, by the way?”

“Loving King’s Landing. He and Dany say their internship with _Tio_ Doran is really fun.”

Nymeria rolls her eyes. “Nerds.”

“They’re going to take over the world one day.”

“Scary thought.”

“Hey, Nym! Rhae!”

Rhaenys twists in her chair. Sarella Sand, another of her cousins, bounds across the beach, tails of her colorful headscarf fluttering behind her. “Sari!”

Rhaenys hasn’t seen Sarella in almost a year after her older cousin graduated from university then took a sailing trip all around Westeros before she starts medical school at Old Towne College in the fall. 

Sarella smells like an ocean breeze, her dark black skin soft, her hug firm. “It’s good to see you guys,” she says, pullin back. “How’ve you been?”

Rhaenys smiles. “Good. A nice relaxing summer. How was your trip?”

As Sarella launches into stories of her adventures, Rhaenys unconsciously lets her attention slide past Sarella’s smiling face to the people starting to arrive. The bonfire is promising to turn into a real party. Others have joined Archie at the grill, working to turn out enough food to feed everyone and more than one person has popped open beers. Qyle somehow got roped into acting as drink master and more than one pretty girl leans over to thank him.

Margaery and Arianne are over by a professional looking speaker system, talking to someone Rhaenys can't see. She bets it's Jayne Ladybright; the older girl DJs in her spare time. 

Nymeria nudges her with an elbow. "Looking for someone?"

Sarella's sharp black eyes flash, moving to Rhaenys' other side so they face the crowd. "Who are we looking for?"

"No one."

" _Un lindo pelirroja_ ," Nymeria informs her half-sister.

"A cute redhead? Where?"

"Can we talk about something other than boys?" Rhaenys complains. 

Sarella shrugs. "Sure. You still want a ride back to King's Landing next month?"

"If you don't mind?"

"I'm sailing back," she reminds her.

Rhaenys grins. "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Don't forget your passport."

"Thanks, Mom."

Sarella grabs Rhaenys, pulling her into a firm headlock. "Don't call me mom!"

Rhaenys laughs, swinging her legs around to trip Sarella. They both tumble to the sand. Sarella pushes her off and Rhaenys rolls away, fighting to catch her breath between giggles.

Nymeria rolls her eyes and offers her hand. Rhaenys takes it, letting Nymeria haul her to her feet. "Come on," Nym says, pulling up Sarella, "let's get some food before it's all gone."

Rhaenys grabs her paper plate and ditches it in the trash barrel before grabbing another and getting in line, loading tortillas with fajita meat, sour cream, grilled vegetables, and cheese. Someone also brought rice and refried beans. She considers more chips and guacamole but forgoes it in favor of a rum mixed drink from Qyle. Jayne has Rhoynish guitars playing with rhythmic drums and several people are already dancing, swaying hips and holding their drinks high.

After fetching a blanket from her 4x4, Rhaenys goes in search of a quiet place to eat before she joins the revelry. The setting sun bathes the world in red-gold and a cool breeze sweeps in from the ocean. The lowest curve of the sun touches the horizon, a river of fire stretching across the water. Rhaenys breathes in deep, letting the energy from the bonfire fade to the background. She loves nights like this, sitting beneath a clear sky, her friends and family around her, like nothing bad exists in the world. 

She manages to stretch her blanket across the sand a little ways away from the crowd without spilling her food or drink and is settling down when a voice asks, "Mind if I join you?"

Rhaenys cranes her neck. Robb's dark red hair is ablaze and he smiles down at her, blue eyes bright above the raccoon mask burnline. She smiles, scooting over to make room. "Fancy seeing you here."

Robb sits beside her with his own plate of fajitas and chips. "My cousin heard about it. I think you met him earlier? Jon?"

Rhaenys frowns. "On the horseback riding tour?"

Robb nods, chewing a bite of his fajita. "Ah huh. My cousin Jon, and my brother Theon."

Rhaenys tilts her head. It's none of her business, but, well, she probably won't see him again after the summer is over. It's hard to feel embarrassed about nosy questions. "You and your brother don't look much alike."

"Theon's adopted from the Iron Islands. We fostered him and his sister after they lost their whole family in that hurricane almost fifteen years ago and then Mom and Dad just couldn't let them ago."

"Do you have a lot of siblings?"

"I have six siblings, seven if you count Jon. He's technically a cousin but he grew up with us and he and his mom lived with us for a while, so definitely counts."

" _Eight_ kids? That's…..wow."

"What about you?"

Rhaenys grins; she loves talking about her family. "Technically I only have one: my little brother Aegon - I call him Eggy - but my mom adopted my aunt and uncle when they were kids. _Mi abuela_ had them really late and Vis was, like, nine and I think Dany was three when she died, so they're basically siblings. Plus I have a thousand and one cousins and we all grew up living in each other's back pockets."

Robb nods, finishing his fajitas before he says. "So we both have big families. Lots in common!"

Rhaenys snorts, taking a drink of her rum to wash down her own fajitas. "Sure. Did your siblings ever put blue dye in your shampoo?"

Robb chokes on his beer. "They did not!"

"They did." Rhaenys grins at the memory. "Too bad my hair is black. The boys got Dany instead - she has beautiful silver-blonde hair - and she rained hellfire on them for two weeks. Best Sevenmas ever."

Robb laughs, shaking his head. "I think the worst we ever did to each other was the time Arya, my youngest sister, got ahold of some ghost peppers and tricked Sansa, my other sister, into eating one."

Rhaenys winces. The only person she knows willing to eat Summer Island ghost peppers is Sarella, whose mother is from the Summer Islands. "Ouch."

Robb nods. "Yeah, but Sansa got her own, plus Mom grounded Arya for two months."

“I almost want to know what Sansa did to bet back at her.”

“No,” Robb laughs, “you really don’t. She got Yara involved and it was a complete shit show. Funny as hell, but a shit show.”

Rhaenys nods her head, finishing her drink. “I understand that. Arianne and Tyene aren’t allowed to plot anymore. It never ends well and Obara always gets involved and then it’s all-out war.”

Robb lifts his beer, clinking it against her red plastic cup. “To family. May they always keep our lives interesting.”

She laughs, tipping her head back and finishing her drink. With the rum warming her blood and the sun vanishing fast below the horizon, all she wants to do is lean against Robb and enjoy the night, music filling her ears. Her head tips onto his shoulder and he stiffens, but only for a moment. 

“I’m glad I found you again,” he says, voice a low rumble in her ear.

“Yeah?”

She feels his nod against the top of her head. “Yeah. I went back to the bar today. That’s why I wasn’t with Jon and Theon when they went horseback riding.” 

“Stalker!”

He laughs. “You should have heard Theon rubbing it in my face when I got back.”

Rhaenys hums. “Really? Is that why he was acting like such a _cabrón_?”

“ _Cabrón_?”

“Jackass,” she supplies. 

“Yeah, no, he’s kinda always like that.” Robb leans into her a little, propping his chin on the top of her head. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s a good guy, just comes off like a _cabrón_.”

Rhaenys groans, pulling away. “Please, stop.”

Robb blinks at her, surprised. “What?”

“Your accent,” Rhaenys laughs. “Your accent is terrible.”

“Hey, don’t make fun.” He pokes her in the side. She shrieks, wriggling away. Robb’s blue eyes brighten and he reaches for again, questing fingers searching for spots to make her squirm. 

Rhaenys scrambles to her feet, skipping away. Robb lunges after her. Rhaenys takes off down the beach, Robb hot on her heels. Her feet hit the wet sand and she stumbles. Robb’s strong arms wrap around her midriff, hauling into the air. She kicks out even as she laughs, exhilaration filling her chest. He sets her down and she spins in his arms, still laughing, grinning hugely.

Robb grins back at her, ridiculous with the bright red burn line across his face. 

“You cheated,” she gasps.

“How did I cheat?” Robb’s fingers find her ribs.

“Hey, no!” she gasps between peals of laughter. “Nooo! Stop!”

Robb’s voice dips lower and his hands flex on her hips, pulling her closer, anchoring her to him. “What’ll you give me to stop?”

Her chest heaves as she catches her breath. Slowly, carefully, she reaches up, twining her hands around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. 

This kiss is slower than the last, almost lazy. He tastes like beer and a fire ignites in her belly. His large hands spread across her waist, one traveling up to bury his fingers in her air. He holds her to him, angling his, and _Dios mio_ , she wants him. 

She only pulls away when she needs to breathe but she doesn’t loosen her hold and he keeps his hand on her waist. 

“Wow,” Robb breathes, pressing his forehead against hers. Firelight flickers in his eyes, pupils blown wide, gaze intense.

Rhaenys swallows hard. “Yeah.”

He licks his lips, suddenly looking nervous. “Is there, uh, any chance I can get your number?”

Rhaenys smiles. “Gonna call me, Robb?”

“And text and Snapchat and any other way you’ll let me talk to you.”

She biters her lip. She likes him. He’s cute, and funny, and he makes her stomach do funny things. “Yeah, okay. You can have my phone number.”


End file.
